1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cylindrical body of a Newton reflective telescope, particularly to one capable of letting persons other than a first user to use the same cylindrical body without need for the first user to leave the location of the eyepiece after the eyepiece has been focused.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional Newton reflective telescope is shown in FIG. 1, having a cylindrical body 10, and an eyepiece 20 fixed vertically to the side of the cylindrical body 10, and a reflective mirror is fixed in the interior of the cylindrical body 10 for reflecting an image of a target so that a user can see the image reflected by the mirror through the eyepiece 20. In using the conventional Newton reflective telescope, the center axial of the cylindrical body 10 has to be adjusted to a target in advance, and then the eyepiece 20 is adjusted by altering the distance for focusing so the image of the target may seen through the eyepiece 20 clearly. However, if the user wants to share the telescope already in the focused condition with other persons, the user has to leave his location at the eyepiece 20 to let the other person move to the location of the eyepiece 20 to look through it. This is very inconvenient for operation or teaching students.